A little honesty goes a long way!
by Belladonna-Lilies
Summary: Kyouya confesses, then runs, Haruhi talks to Mori about it. Mori keeps the Host Club from finding out. How will things turn out? KyoyaXHaruhi mainly, may be mention of others. Terrible summary, sorry!
1. Kyoya's Awkward Confession

**Disclaimer: The Host Club will never be mine.. Sadly.. Hatori Bisco has that honor. **

**Ok, I'm not really sure how this one will end up. But the idea is that it'll be sweet ok? I'm trying to refrain from posting my lovely smutty goodness.. Note I said posting. I'm probably still going to write it.. ; Blame my mind.. Anyway, please let me know what you think. I'ma keep an eye out for this one. It's my baby.. I coddle this story.. How sad I will take your comments into account! Please say something! Even if it's just that you like the story, or hate it for that matter/Tell me why. See you around, Belladonna.**

* * *

"Haruhi.. About that day at the beach, that night when I ah... tried to warn you.." Kyoya's face was turning red, and he fingered his collar nervously. Haruhi was looking up at him, eyes wide and attentive. " I ah.. Ok." He exhaled then took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is, Haruhi I like you. I just wanted the chance to see you from that angle. So that I could imagine that one day, maybe, we might be in a position like that. I'm sorry. I apologize whole-heartedly for what I did. I know that it wasn't fair of me to do such a thing just to fuel my own selfish desires. Please forgive me!" As Kyoya came to a stop, his face had reached an amazing shade of crimson and he looked down at the girl he loved with his whole heart. He looked into her eyes and saw tears there and he ran. Kyoya ran out of the courtyard and through the school buildings. Haruhi called after him but he was gone.

The next day, and the next, and the one after that, no-one saw or heard from Kyoya, the host club boys just assumed he was on a business trip with his father but Haruhi was worried, what had he thought as he ran away. What did she think? Did she like him in return? She wasn't sure, she liked all of the club members. Tamaki, because he reminded her of her father, with his loud outbursts and random excitement, and the us and downs of his emotions. Hani for his sweetness and his childish excitement, his happiness and his ability to brighten up a room just by being there. Kaoru for his quiet sweetness, and abiding love for his twin, and Hikaru for his playful-ness, his love of tricks and schemes. Mori for his sense of duty and his quiet words and his thoughtful intervention when Hani got out of hand. Kyoya... Kyoya for his plans, his plotting, and his knowledge, not to mention the soft marshmallow that he hid beneath the skin.

Haruhi loved all her boys, but could she return Kyoya's feelings? _"What I'm trying to say is, Haruhi I like you."_ What should she do? What could she do? Who could she go to? Then she realised. The one person who thought everything through, who could see all the possiblities of a sitation. Mori.

* * *

She had felt their eyes on her as she whispered in Mori's ear that afternoon and it made her blush slightly, they were all staring. When she was done he looked done at her and smiled then he nodded and walked away. Haruhi grinned Happily, and the twins appeared by her side. 

"Haruhi? What was that about?" That was Kaoru, gently curious, while his brother seemed a little mad for some reason before butting in with a loud voice.

"What's going on between you and Mori? I want to know." He'd been getting like this recently, and she didn't understand why. He always wanted explanation for everything she did, especially if it involved another boy, other than himself or his brother. She turned to Hikaru first.

"I'm not talking to you until you can talk to me in a decent tone." She then turned her back on him and spoke with Kaoru.

"I just need to talk to Mori about something I found out the other day, it's nothing to worry about, I'm sorry if I concerned you ok?" Kaoru grinned and ruffled her hair.

"So long as you're ok, then it's fine." He replied, he glanced at his brother who was standing behind Haruhi, looking dumbstruck and trying to form words. "You look like a fish." Haruhi looked over her shoulder and laughed softly, smiling. Suddenly Hikaru's mouth snapped shut and he turned an amazing shade of red before grinning like his usual playful self and grabbing Haruhi's hands and spinning her around.

"I apologize profusely for my behaviour dear maiden, please forgive me!"At his last few words he sank to his knees in front of her and kissed her hand. Unfortunately at this moment Tamaki decided to make an appearance and, to no-ones surprise, it was his turn to imitate a fish.

He soon recovered however, quite rapidly, as Haruhi pressed her lips to Hikaru's forehead and said to him quietly. "You're forgiven, for now." As soon as Tamaki reached her Haruhi waved him off and left the Third Music room. It was Friday and she had to go shopping for food and some new underwear.

* * *

Haruhi decided to get the panties out of the way first because then she could sort out what she could afford to buy for the next weeks meals. She decidd to go into a new store that had recently opened, on her way through town she had overheard two girls discussing how well priced everything was. It was called Kyo's Project, which struck her as an odd name for a clothing store. 

As she went inside, she was momentarily awed the clothes were marvelous, and the prices were amazing, she should bring her father here, he'd love it, and he could afford it, more importantly. She walked through the store, trying to find the underwear section. Success! She hurried over to her destination and started looking through, trying to find a few pairs that she thought would be suitable, and wouldn't fall apart. Eventually she found a few styles she liked and got two pairs of each in different colors. She turned to go over to one of the check-outs an bumped into someone on the way, so panties in hand she turned to apologize, and came face to face with none other than Kyoya.

For a moment they stared at each other in shock, then Kyoya began to blush and dropped his head.TRying to think of something to talk about, other than his feeling, he spotted the underwear in Haruhi's hands.

"Ah, I see you like the underwear that we stock." He said, bringing his head up and attempting his 'Shadow King' manner.

"We.. stock?" She looked at him in confusion and he blushed a little more. _If only she didn't look so damn cute!_

"Ah, yes. This.. this is my store. I er, felt the need to escape my father's business, so, along with the twins, I created this. My project." He blushed faintly, and hoped she wouldn't figure out that the reason he had chosen such a market was with her in mind. She looked up at him for a moment, thinking.

"Then I'm going to call you Kyo-san.. Is that ok?" His eyes widened slightly, then he smiled.

"That would be fine Haruhi-kun." He looked her over for a moment. "One thing though. No, two. Those," he said, pointing at her hands, which held the underwea she had chosen. "Are free, as well as any other clothes you like." He smiled briefly as she stuttered, trying to refuse. "If you don't accept, then I'll ad a third to your debt Haruhi-kun." She shut up rather quickly then, but not for long.

"That's blackmail Kyo-san. You should be ashamed." He look at her in shock for a moment before she laughed softly and his brow creased. "Then again, what else am I to expect of the Shadow King?" As they laughed together Kyoya couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, this would be enough. Her friendship, her laughter.

* * *

The weekend passed uneventfully enough. Kyoya was busy sorting finishing touches on orders, and stocks, although Haruhi was never far from his thoughts. Haruhi herself, had an average weekend, cooking tea for her father and doing the housework and her homework. It was cooking tea where she incurred the burn that now adorned her finger and created the current ruckus, along with Tamaki's need for attention of course. 

"Haruhi!! Does it hurt? Do you need anything? Mummy!! Make it better!" Kyoya just kept typing, blatantly ignoring the blonde. He wasn't actually ignoring him, but keeping up appearances was good right? In actual fact, although his fingers were typing Kyoya's full attention was on Haruhi, and keeping himself firmly in his seat, not jumping out of it and removing her from the twins, and Tamaki's clutches. Haruhi could do that on her own.. Kind of. It was tradition I suppose, after all it was how Mori discovered Haruhi's actual sex at the time.

"Mori-sempai!! Help!!" She cried, looking over at him with begging eyes. Of course, on cue, Mori lifted her from their grasping hands and settled her at Hani's table. Hani then pushed a plate of ootoro across the table, it was there especially for her. Fighting back the jealous demon inside himself, Kyoya bowed his head and blushed faintly._ Friendship would _not _suffice. _He looked at his laptop for the first time and his eyes widened in shock. He quickly deleted the document and tried not to blush more ferociously than before. He had written a page for each of the other host club members on why exactly he would be better for Haruhi than them. He sighed and closed his laptop gently, with a soft click. Suddenly the other Host club member's heads all swiveled as one, to look at him. He looked up and saw they all had expressions of surprise, even Mori, who was usually expressionless.

"Do I have something on my face?" Heask, creasing his brow. Haruhi was the one to reply.

"Kyo-san, you never close your laptop unless it's time to go home..." _Oh... _He swallowed then smiled softly.

"I just have nothing left to do today." This caused him to receive even odder stares than before.

"Kyo-san.. Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked softly, she had moved over to talk to him, and this time the other Host club members noticed the use of his new nickname. As they sent puzzled looks at each other Kyoya spoke, requesting to speak to Haruhi for a moment.

"Alone." He said firmly, glaring over Haruhi's shoulder at the rest of the Host club who had moved to follow. As they left the rest of the Host club pressed their ears against the door, in futile attempt to listen in to the conversation. As a result they heard nothing but receding footsteps. When they could hear no more they moved, as one, to open the door only to find Mori of all people blocking their attempts.

"Kyoya... Sad.. Telling Haruhi-kun secret. No listening in." In silence the rest of the Host club moved, uncomplaining to their seats, amazed to hear Mori say so much and in turn understanding that it must be important.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first Ouran Fanfiction. Sorry if I got anything wrong, but please be aware I've only read the first three manga and seen the first to episodes. Forgive me! Review please!! I'd like to know youre opinions and I might update a little quicker if I know there are people that want the next chapter:D**

**Belladonna **


	2. Captain Oblivious

**Please no murder threats or streaking. It's shorter than I planned but the next one will be posted tomorrow. Here's the second chapter all the same. I included a random little Omake that I had appear from nowhere part-way through. Enjoy. _Bella_**

In silence the rest of the Host club moved, uncomplaining to their seats, amazed to hear Mori say so much and in turn understanding that it must be important.

* * *

"Kyo-san I..."  
"Haruhi I.." They spoke as one, and both ducked blushing as they broke off. "Haruhi, you go ahead, please." She looked at him blushing and began to insist that he go ahead. "Haruhi.." he sighed. She blushed and chewed her bottom lip for a moment. Kyoya watched this silently, and she seemed to get annoyed as he started laughing.  
"Hey, you said you wanted me to go first, and I'm thinking!"

"That was so cute." She stared at him for a moment, was this really Kyoya? He was always so cold.. Not always, she realised. The day at the beach, the confession, both of those times he was anything but cold.. Maybe he was just hiding behind it?

"Kyoya.. I, uh.. that is.." She stammered as he tried to keep a straight face. "Would you, uh.. Will you. Kami, I'm making a mess of this.." Tried and failed, Kyoya giggled softly. Haruhi sighed and tried once again. "I think I like you too," The giggles broke off abruptly and Kyoya locked his eyes on her.

"Truly?" He watched her, hoping that she meant this. Really, truly meant this.

"Well I'm not exactly one for lying Kyo-san." He smiled gently, that was true enough. He had to tell her, what else was he supposed to do?

"I'm scared." Haruhi looked at him in shock. Was this really happening? Since when does Kyoya admit anything to anyone. Ah. Since he told me that.. Right. Haruhi's head was spinning.

"Why?" Haruhi looked at Kyoya, eyes wide. He blushed and hesitated slightly before explaining.

"Because.. The others are going to be really pissed." Kyoya said frankly. Haruhi still looked confused and Kyoya had to explain further.

* * *

The host club were all sitting around, in their usual seats, but you could tell they were agitated. They were shifting in their seats and muttering to themselves, and to each other. Mori leaned against the door that Kyoya and Haruhi had gone through and quietly observed the others. Each one was having a typical reaction.

Hani was trying eat his cake, but was just pushing it around, and glancing up every now and again, glancing at the door, then at Mori, then back to the cake. Kaourru was watching his brother with concern, sending shooting glances around the room when he thought he could without anyone noticing. He was worried about haruhi too after all. Hikaru was muttering under his breath and glaring at the table, he was afraid. Mori took a brief moment to wonder if Hikaru had realised how Kyoya felt about Haruhi. Mori couldn't see Tamaki at first then realised that as usual, Tamaki was in a corner. He was staring out the window, Mori looked at Tamaki a little harder, he wasn't growing mushrooms and he wasn't moping either, he was just watching something on the ground, how odd.

How did Mori feel about the situation? Well, his initial reaction had Haruhi laughing for about fifteen minutes, so he supposed it must have been a good one.

* * *

--Flash back--

"Kyoya.. He uh, told me he likes me." Mori watched Haruhi, as she stumbled a little over her words and smiled. How very like Haruhi, very straight forward.

"Finally." Mori sighed. "He certainy took his time." Haruhi started laughing and Mori just looked at her and shrugged. "What? It was obvious he liked you." She looked up at him, still laughing and gave a 'you're joking right?' expression. "You didn't notice at all? God, and I thought Tamaki had his head in the clouds." Haruhi laughed a little harder and Mori watched in awe. "You're going to pass out, if you don't stop for breath." Haruhi paused in her laughter to take a breath as he suggested, and hiccuped, bringing forth another gale of laughter. "You're in shock aren't you? Figures. Haruhi. You need to work out whether you like him back or not. Simple as that. I can't really help there, it's all down to you. Good luck.. and remember to keep breathing." Mori finished with a chuckle and walked away, he had to go find Hani, or something like _that_ would happen again. _That_ being 'the brothers'.

**OMAKE THEATRE**

"I'm scared." Haruhi Tamaki looked at him in shock. Was this really happening? Since when does Kyoya admit anything to anyone. Ah. Since he told me that.. Right. Haruhi's head was spinning. Kyoya reached over and as gently as he could, he lifted Haruhi's severed head from the ground.

"So.. You've got an alter-ego.. And he loves Mori? And he thought that Mori and Haruhi liked each other.. So he killed her. Have I got all that right?"

Kyoya looked at Tamaki and smiled.. "Yeah pretty much. Except it wasn't Mori." Tamaki looked at Kyoya, confused.

"I don't like Mori." His voice sent shivers up Tamaki's spine

"Aya-san?" (alter-ego's name)

"Yesss." Tamaki whimpered, and tried to find a corner to hide in. "It wasn't Mori, Tamaki. It was..**Donatello**."

"Wait.. You're in love with a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle? (o.O;)"

**Taadaa, what did you think, love it, hate it? It's short I know. Sorry about that. Written between one and three am over here. So it might be a little odd. I swear that I'll have the next posted tomorrow!! _Bella_**


	3. Everyone has secrets, right?

_**Magic, it's up to us to make it happen, and this chapter is magic.. kind of.. **_

Kyoya sighed, she still didn't believe him. How many times had he been through this already? She refused to believe that Hikaru liked her. She denied the possiblity that any of the hosts felt anything for her but friendship. How frustrating..

"Hey Mori? Can you come in here for a second?" Haruhi looked surprised when Mori stuck his head around the door and stepped into the room, pushing the door shut behind himself. Kyoya smiled and looked at Haruhi. "Who else would have been able to keep the others away?" Haruhi smiled slightly and Mori turned to look at Kyoya.

"So, what is it?" He asked bluntly. Haruhi looked from one to the other and Kyoya smiled at her puzzled expression.

"You were watching the rest of the Hosts weren't you. How were they reacting just now?" Haruhi seemed to understand suddenly and listened intently to what  
Mori said, all the while apparently disbelieving.

"Hani wasn't eating, Tamaki was distracted, Hikaru was muttering to himself and seemed almost afraid, Kaoru kept looking around the room with a sad expression while trying to comfort his brother." Haruhi's eyes widened and she was truly surprised. While she tried to take all of this in the boys had a small conversation over her head.

"She didn't believe you did she Kyoya-san?"

"Nope.." Kyoya sighed slightly and smiled downwards, with warmth in his eyes. "Typical isn't it? She just couldn't believe that we might feel like that towards her.."

"True enough, so, are you two together yet?" Mori asked with a bemused expression. Inside he was a little sad that Kyoya had been the one to confess first, personally he had been rooting for Kaoru.. Oh well.

"I think so. I'm not sure." At last Haruhi seemed to process everything and looked up at them. The pair glanced at each other before giving her their attention.

"How bad will it be?" She asked straight out. Once she got past the fact that most of the Hosts liked her, she looked to the most immediate problem.

"Pretty bad I think.." Kyoya was a little sad, he was enjoying the time he spent with the club, not that they needed to know that but all the same..

"Don't tell them. Not yet at least. Date after hours for a while, then gradually start acting more familiar at school.. That'll work right?" They looked at Mori and blinked. Neither of them had even thought about sneaking around. "You two are hopeless. You weren't seriously just going to go out there and tell them were you?" He looked at them and realized that that was exactly what they were planning. "I thought you were the shadow king Kyoya, where did you ability for scheming go? Are you still there?"

* * *

Tamaki stared out the window, looking down at the fountain where he and Haruhi had searched for her wallet together, memories of her first month with the host club danced through his head. The Ayanokoji incident, the first time he saw her wearing a dress, the ball, all were treasured memories, so what was going on? Could Haruhi have actually cleared her debt? Was Kyoya kicking her out? He wouldn't right, not now, after all they'd been through together. He couldn't lose her. Not when he'd realized how he felt about her.

In that moment, Tamaki came to a decision. He would confess his feelings to Haruhi when she returned.

* * *

Hani stared at the cake on his plate, unseeing.

Was Haru-chan being told to leave? What was going on, and how did Takeshi-kun know? Why hadn't he told me? We promised to tell each other everything right? Ever since that day.. Hani smiled slightly, Haruhi was the only one to know his and Takeshi's secret after all. She'd been the one to come find them in a game of hide and seek. Both had thought she had no chance at finding them. Boy were they wrong. It was just a little kiss, and she'd walked in just as they were pulling apart. It was the first, and thus far, last time it had happened. It couldn't be that Kyoya had found out.. Could it? After all he seemed to know everything.

Hani decided that ke and Takeshi would have to have a talk when they came back. Haruhi too.

* * *

Kaoru watched his brother sadly, had he finally realized how he felt about Haruhi, now that the possibility of losing her had arisen? It usually took Hikaru a shock to the system to realise things like that, so it was hardly a first. Kaoru felt tears prick his eyes and buried his face in his arm. It was always this way, Hikaru wouldn't noticed much, he thought they were just playing, and of course they were, but when would Hikaru notice that when they did he was imagining another man... Kaoru started to wonder if it would ever be his turn, what would it take for his brother to notice how Kaoru felt about Sayuri (A/N Sayuri Himemiya, childhood friend of Haruhi's that shows up).

Kaoru vows to explain everything to his brother. After all he of all people should understand right?

* * *

Hikaru's head shot up as the door opened, and he sighed with relief as Haruhi returned to her usual seat prior to the entry of the guests. He glanced at Kyoya and Mori-sempai but tuned out mere seconds later. It was time to focus on his twin, and on acting for the guests. Maybe today they could try out the new skit they'd been working on? Hikaru looked at his twin and frowned, Kaoru was silent, absorbed in his thoughts.

"Kaoru, it's almost time.. Kaoru? Hey! Kaoru!" His brother looked up and blinked, he shrugged and grabbed his brothers sleeve, tugging it twice. They used to do it when they were little, usually when Kaoru needed to go to the toilet. Hikaru, looking up and seeing two guests approaching, rose and apologized, saying that they would be right back. He took Kaoru's hand and led him into one of the side rooms. "What's wrong? You don't usually space out like this.. Kaoru?"

"Brother.. I need to tell you something.. You probably won't like it either.." Hikaru watched as his twin fidgeted, nervous for some reason.

"Kaoru, what is it?" Kaoru flushed and looked his brother in the eye before dropping his gaze.

"I.. I like Himemiya-san." Hikaru stared at his brother, surprise clear on his face. Kaoru looked up as his brother froze and with tears threatening to spill from his eyes, bolted, leaving the room, and Hikaru in silence.

"Kaoru.." Hikaru said, after his brother was gone. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

* * *

The Host club all stared, the guests as well, as Kaoru ran through the room with tears rolling down his face. Haruhi made quick apologies to her guest and stood, planning to go after the twin. As she made her way to the door Kyoya handed her a folded piece of paper. She glanced down at it and read in Kyoya's precise handwriting: _Stay outside the double doors for a few minutes, if Hikaru doesn't run past you then follow Kaoru, if he does then hurry back. Kyo._

So.. Even the Shadow King was worried huh? Not a good sign. As she laid her hand on the door she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and found Hikaru, looking all the world like a stunned mullet.

"Kaoru.. Likes your friend.. Himemiya.." He made his way past her, and as the door began to swing shut she saw him break into a run. All was right.. well, almost right in the world.

**Omake Theatre**

"You were watching the rest of the Hosts weren't you. How were they reacting just now?" Haruhi seemed to understand suddenly and listened intently to what  
Mori said, all the while apparently disbelieving.

"Hani wasn't eating, Tamaki was distracted, Hikaru was muttering to himself and seemed almost afraid, Kaoru kept looking around the room with a sad expression while trying to comfort his brother." Haruhi's eyes widened and she was truly surprised. While she tried to take all of this in the boys had a small conversation over her head.

"She didn't believe you did she Kyoya-san?"

"Nope.." Kyoya sighed slightly and smiled downwards, with warmth in his eyes. "Typical isn't it? She just couldn't believe that we might actually love peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.."

She glared up at them. "It's just so common, compared to your usual high and mighty... food!!"

"I think the word you're looking for is cuisine."

"EXACTLY!!"

**_Hi folks, told you I'd have it posted today!! BTW: an omake is an alternate scene, usually completely dysfunctional, from the original storyline. Can't believe I actually wrote all of this in a day! I'm not dead, I've just been busy with school and everything. In my hols atm so I should be able to get up to date with some of these, sorry it's taken so long!_**

* * *


End file.
